


We Mean It But I Promise We're Not Mean

by sdmadridista



Series: Secrets [3]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmadridista/pseuds/sdmadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you want to do this Sese?  What if it starts a fight, I can’t take it if the locker room becomes a mess again”, whispers Iker urgently.</p><p> </p><p>Part 3 of "God Knows We Like Archaic Games of Fun" and "Secretly You Love This"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Mean It But I Promise We're Not Mean

“James, James, oh my god, yes, yes”, panted Isco, as his boyfriend pounded into him. He was face-down on the mattress, back arched. Strong hands encircled his waist, nails digging into his sensitive skin. 

“Oh my god Isco, you feel so perfect around me, you’re so tight and hot”, moaned James, his dirty words spurring Isco further into a frenzy. He used his strength to flip them both over, so he was on his back and Isco was facing him. “Fuck yourself on me babe, let me see what you’ve got.”

Isco grinned, leaning down to bite on James’ lower lip, tendering it with his tongue. He rises and drops down on his dick that was rock hard and burning inside him. “Like this?” he said.

“Mmmm yes just like --FUCK!”, James yelled, grabbing Isco, stilling him. “Who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour?” Isco scrambled off him, eyes wide, panicked.

“Shit, shit, should I hide?”, he fumbled around the dimly lit room, desperately looking for his pants.

“Stay here, I’ll go see what’s going on”, said James, pulling on a pair of thin gray sweatpants. His hair is a mess and his chest is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “And it better be important!”

He thumps down the hallway, annoyed, looks through his peephole and sees Sergio standing at his stoop. Fuck, he can’t just ignore his captain.

James opens the door, “Sergio! What are you doing here? And how did you get past my gate?”

“Hopped it”, shrugged Sergio, “Fabio showed me how he gets past Cris’ gate and you have the same one.” His eyes sweep over James half-dressed body, noting his hair and the flush over his skin. “Am I….interrupting anything?”, he says with a half-smirk. 

James blushes harder, trying hard to keep a straight face. “Oh no, uh nothing. But you still haven’t told me why you’re here!”

“I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d check in on the new boy, make sure he was happy and comfortable in our wonderful city of Madrid”, Sergio replies. “Want to hang out and watch a movie or something?”

“Nahhh dude, I’m not used to the late timeframe you crazy Spaniard’s operate on”, says James, smiling, “I’m just gonna go to sleep early so I can be fresh for training tomorrow.” He’s desperate to get Sergio out of the house before he suspects who is hiding in his bedroom.

“That’s cool, kid. I guess I’ll see you in the morning then”, says Sergio. “Hasta mañana.” He kisses James once on each cheek and heads out, but not before he notices two pairs of trainers kicked messily by the front door. He smiles to himself, busted! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James knew there was something suspicious about Sergio’s random late-night visit, so he was already on high alert as he headed into training. As he entered the locker room he was immediately accosted by Sergio and Marcelo.

“James! You’re finally here! We wanted to ask you something!”, shouted Marcelo, grabbing James by the shoulders and pulling him towards Sergio. James stiffened, immediately nervous about the forthcoming question.

“We’re having a game night at Sergio’s tonight, will you come? All the guys will be there, even Isco”, say Marcelo.

James relaxes a bit as he realizes the question is an innocent one, but in the back of his mind he wondered why Marcelo felt the need to specify that Isco was attending. He looks at Marcelo and Sergio’s eager faces and laughs, “Sure guys, I’d love to. What time?”

“Be there at 8, we’ll have food and stuff. Now get dressed! Mister is going to be mad if you are late because you were too busy talking to us!”, says Sergio with a grin and a light smack to the back of James head. They all hurry to lace up their boots and head out to the practice pitch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James arrives at Sergio’s massive home promptly at 8. He runs his hands through his hair and smooths his shirt nervously. He mentally slaps himself for being nervous, don’t be stupid he tells himself, it’s just a game night! He rings the bells and shuffles his weight between feet as he waits for an answer. Sergio flings the door open with a massive grin on his face. He ushers James into his living room where a game of FIFA is already in progress. Marcelo and Cris are playing each other, shouting and causing a huge ruckus. 

“Sit down, make yourself at home! Do you want anything to drink?”, asks Sergio.

“Water is fine thanks”, replies James scanning the room. Karim and Rapha are sitting on a giant armchair, looking at a phone and giggling; Dani, Nacho and Jesé are on one couch, while Iker and Isco are on another. Isco catches James’ wandering eye and raises and eyebrow, patting the couch cushion next to him. Even though he had wanted to avoid showing any signs of affection towards Isco, James figures it would look even weirder if he avoided him completely. He plops down next to him, reaching over to fist bump Iker lightly, “What’s up Capi?”

“Oh not much, Isco here was just telling me about this ice cream place you two like. I hope you aren’t ruining your diets by going there too often!”

James’ eyes glaze over for a second as he remembers the way Isco licked his ice cream, and the way he tasted afterwards. He shakes his head, “Oh no Iker, we are following the regimen, it’s just a special treat every once in a while!”

“Well good, we have a busy schedule this month and I can’t have my midfielders so fat they can’t run!”, laughs Iker in reply. He looks around the room distractedly, “Have you seen where Sese went?”

“Umm yeah, he was headed to the kitchen”, replied James. Iker hops off the couch to go find his co-captain, leaving the two boys alone.

“Sooo, hey”, says Isco, knocking his knees against James’. He lets their fingers brush up against each other lightly, briefly so their teammates don’t see.

“So hey yourself”, replies James, feeling a tingle just from being close to Isco. It’s becoming harder and harder for him to hide his feelings for him. 

“Yo James! Do you want next game?”, shouts Marcelo, rousing James from the hypnotic pull Isco has over him.

“Sure, yeah, sounds great”, he flashes his brilliant wide, white smile. “Get ready to have your ass whooped!” He grabs the controller and moves to sit closer to the tv, giving Isco a tiny wink as he leaves him on the couch.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this Sese? What if it starts a fight, I can’t take it if the locker room becomes a mess again”, whispers Iker urgently.

“Yes I’m sure. You know the rules Iker, better than me. No secrets! Remember what Raúl and Guti did when they found out about us? Those two fucking each other is too big of a secret to hide! Besides at this point it’s becoming way too obvious, everyone knows already. It’ll be better for everyone if they just get it out in the open.” Sergio tousles his hair lightly, tucking in his shirt so his well-defined body is better on display. “How do I look?” he asks, giggling.

“Way too fucking hot and you know it Ramos. Save some of that for me later”, Iker says pushing him out of the kitchen.

 

Sergio walks back into the living room with a sway to his hips. He sees Isco standing by his bookshelves, looking over his music collection. “See anything you like?”, he asks as he places a hand on Isco’s lower back, pulling him a little closer.

“Uhhh yeah”, replies Isco nervously, as Sergio rubs his back lightly. “You have a great flamenco collection.”

“Mmm yeah, I just find flamenco so sexy, don’t you?”, says Sergio with a seductive smirk, leaning in even closer. He points to a record, “That’s my favorite, it’s a really hot song to listen to in bed, if you know what I mean.” His hand has made it’s way to Isco’s hip and is rubbing small circles into the fabric as he gives him his most smoldering look.

Isco’s eyes shoot over to where James is playing the video game and sees him looking back at him in shock, hurt written all over his baby face. He tries to pull back from Sergio, but is held in place firmly. “Maybe sometime me and you could listen to it? That would be ---”

“OH HELL NO! Sergio Ramos García you get your hands off him!”, James bursts out in anger, standing up and throwing the xbox controller to the ground. The room falls silent as they all turn to gape at the scene unfolding.

“Excuse me James, we were just having a good time over here! What’s your problem?”, Sergio can barely contain himself but he manages to contort his face into one of innocence.

“My PROBLEM is that you have your dirty hands all over MY man! Back off!”

Isco’s jaw drops and he can hear gasping and choking sounds from the boys around the room. Is this really happening, right now in front of everyone?

Sergio drops his hands off Isco like he’s been burned, “Oh reallllllly?”, he drawls, a smile creeping onto his face. “Your man? You two wouldn’t be keeping something from us would you?”

“Not anymore”, replies James firmly, crossing the room with purpose in his step. He pushes Sergio away, grabbing Isco by his waist. “I’m sick and tired of hiding from you all. Isco--”, he looks at him deep in his dark brown eyes, “I, I love you!” He leans forward and kisses Isco hard, clutching him passionately, praying to god that Isco feels the same and that he hasn’t just made the biggest mistake of his life in front of his entire team.

He pulls back from the kiss, pressing his forehead to Isco’s, noses bumping. His whole world is centered on that perfect face, he can’t hear or see anything else in that moment. Isco’s inky black eyelashes are wet from held in tears.

“James, I love you too”, he whispers, pulling James closer, kissing him again and again. The room explodes in raucous cheers and clapping as they hold each other tight.

“I think we all learned a valuable lesson today boys”, says Sergio, looking like a self-satisfied cat. “There are NO SECRETS in Real Madrid. We share everything!”

“Yeah, yeah”, replies James wryly, still happily holding Isco in his arms. “That’s fine and all, but we’ve got to go, now that I know this perfect boy loves me, I’m not sharing him with any of you!”

He gives Isco a light shove towards the exit, ignoring the catcalls and dirty sentiments his teammates are shouting out behind him. A huge weight has been lifted off their shoulders and it’s time for them to go and properly celebrate. They leave the party blissfully happy, wrapped around each other and feeling that after what their team made them endure, they can take on anything in this moment.


End file.
